Of Paradoxes and Oxymorons
by Sweet-innocentChaos
Summary: Ichigo appeared to be a normal human to everyone saw him. The truth was that in all, he was only 10% percent human. Yaoi Bya/Ichi Bleach Universe some OCCness may occur
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so this is just a warning to everybody. This will eventually be a romance so just bear with me until we get to that part. Also, this will be a yaoi fic a.k.a. boy X boy, so this is your warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did I would have destroyed the fillers.**

**Enjoy! ^-^**

Prologue: The Beginning

Isshin stared in joy as he looked down at the tiny being in his arms. Masaki watched her husband and smiled tiredly as he held their new born son. He was tiny, with big honey brown eyes and a shocking orange mop of hair.

"What should we name him?" He asked in a soft voice to avoid waking up the sleeping infant. Masaki stared at him and at her son. She stared off in deep concentration.

"Ichigo."

"As in strawberry," Isshin asked, stifling a laugh. She frowned at him playfully.

"No as in protector."

They both looked at their son after she said this and found that it seemed the perfect name for him. Isshin smiled and handed him over to his wife. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Sleep well Ichigo, our little protector."

Two days passed before Masaki and Isshin were allowed to take Ichigo home. To say the parents were happy was an understatement, they were ecstatic. However that happiness faded as they made a discovery two months after bringing Ichigo home.

"Isshin, come here quickly!" Masaki cried urgently from the nursery room. Isshin panicked and rushed to see what was wrong. He found Masaki leaning against the diaper station and Ichigo on his stomach. As he walked closer he noticed what was wrong.

On his back, there were two strange birthmarks. One was a black smudge that looked strangely enough like a feather. The second was the exact same thing only facing the opposite direction of the first and was a few shades paler than the rest of Ichigo's skin. They were located on his shoulder blades.

"Are they real?" Isshin asked worriedly. She nodded and to check for himself he pushed a bit of spiritual power unto them. The smudges expanded and seem to flow out of the skin, resulting in two underdeveloped wings forming. They were like a chick's.

What shocked them even more was that a sword and mask appeared beside Ichigo and from them emerged spiritual shapes. One was a figure clad completely in white. What stood out were his eyes that were a ring of gold amongst a sea of black. He came from an ivory mask with blood red lines on each side. The other figure was a middle aged man with stubble on his face. He had wavy black hair and translucent sun glasses. He wore a robe of sorts that was black and accented in red. He came from the sword.

Isshin immediately pulled out a glove from his pocket and pressed it against himself. His body fell back but his soul remained standing with a sword at hand, his black obi and hakama upon him. In his state of alertness he had a pair of black wings sprouting from his back. Masaki pushed a bit of spiritual pressure to her back and two white wings appeared on her back. In her hand was another ivory mask, the designs on it weren't as fierce as the others. She pulled it close to her face, as though about to put it on, but uncertain if she should.

"Isshin, Masaki, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Someone called. They turned slightly and from the window spotted the speaker. It was a man wearing a striped green and white hat. He wore a green jacket over his clothes and wore clog sandals.

"Kisuke," Isshin muttered. Kisuke Uruhara just smiled before hiding his face behind the fan he always carried around.

"Mah it seems that Ichigo received everything from his parents now doesn't it?" He asked innocently. Masaki and Isshin paused their movements before they looked at the two spiritual figures again. A hallow and a soul slayer. God they are stupid they thought. They quickly returned to their normal human appearances.

Meanwhile, Ichigo raised his hands towards the figures as tough wanting them to pay attention to him. The hollow smiled, though it was frightening, before allowing the infant to play with his hands. Masaki and Isshin were tense the whole entire time but somewhat relaxed as they saw that he wasn't going to harm Ichigo.

"Don't cha worry, we're not gonna harm da brat," The hollow told them. The soul slayer merely nodded to what the hollow said. Masaki and Isshin appeared slightly shocked at how the hollow spoke. Everything was silent before Uruhara decided it was time to break it.

"So who are you?" He asked seriously. The hollow removed his hands from Ichigo's tiny ones and bowed mockingly at the three adults.

"Hichigo Ogichi Shirosaki, Shiro for short, at cha service," He introduced himself. The soul slayer rolled his eyes at the hollow's actions before introducing himself as well.

"Zangetsu."

Everyone sweat dropped at the answer except for Ichigo who squealed in delight when he heard the soul slayer speak. This caused Zangetsu's lip to twitch as though fighting back a smile.

"Kisuke, you seem to understand what is going on more than any one of us do so would you please explain what is happening," Isshin asked. At this Kisuke smiled, the fan hiding his face and hat shadowing his eyes. He gestures toward the beanbags on the floor before Masaki and Isshin sit on them. He then sat on the rocking chair. Meanwhile Shiro and Zangetsu played with Ichigo.

"Masaki, you are part hollow and part angel. Why your parents were attracted to each other I have no clue. Your mother was eaten by a Menos Grande after she gave birth to you. You were saved however, when your father appeared and took care of you until you were old enough to be in the human world. Then he was murdered by fellow hollows who felt as though he betrayed them for having feelings and being back to somewhat human. After that you lived up till now disguised as a human when you are not. Correct?"

Masaki nodded before adding to what he said. "You have forgotten that I have managed to control both my angel and hollow sides and that results in me being able to call upon my hollow when I want to."

"Isshin, you were born half human and half demon. Your daddy was killed after being mistaken for green eyed hollow. Your Father raised you by himself but died when you were twenty. You learned how to control your demon half then you died in an accident. You were a shinigami along with me and a few others. Then you were exiled and got a gigai became somewhat human again. Fell in love, got married, and now had Ichigo. Another thing is that the only ones that have seen your demon half are dead or your allies."

Isshin nodded his head at what Uruhara said.

"As a result, he received wings from both of you, and instead of having the angel and demon voices in his head they merged with the hollow and soul slayer. If I had to guess I think Zengetsu got the demon and Shiro the angel," He said. At this they both smiled as though they knew the real answer but were not telling. Kisuke continued to explain. "So I think from getting part of everything Ichigo is partly human, maybe only 10%. Since it is also possible for male demons to get pregnant as Isshin parents proved, Ichigo may have received theses traits as well. It has also been known to work that way with a few hollows so there is an even greater chance. It depends though whether he is a submissive or dominant."

The room was silent except for the giggles that came from Ichigo. Zangetsu had rolled Ichigo on his back but put a pillow to be careful of his wings. At this Ichigo had grabbed his sun glasses while Zangetsu tried to pull them back. He scowled at this and gently pried them away from his tiny hands. Ichigo's eyes watered up slightly before crying. Zangetsu looked around unsure what to do so he did the first thing that came to mind. He gave Ichigo his glasses.

"Well what should we do now, we can't let him have complete control because he is so young?" Masaki asked worriedly. Isshin nodded in agreement.

"You could use a sealing Kidou," Zangetsu's gruff voice answered them. They looked at him questioningly. "The hat man can tell you what I mean, just remember to wait a few month's since Ichigo is still young."

"Yup, we can't exactly let ya hurt the King," Shiro added. The adults in the room, except Zangetsu, were confused as he said king. Ichigo just stared at Shiro before resuming to play with Zangetsu's glasses. At this both Masaki and Isshin looked at Uruhara. He sighed.

"A Kidou could work, but as Zangetsu said, we have to wait until he is older to try it. The only way it will seal it and not break is as long as he doesn't experience large insane amounts of rage," He told them. Both Masaki and Isshin nodded at this.

"It seems that a year and half seems best to do this, see you all then," Uruhara said before jumping out the window.

Masaki and Isshin stared at the window before going back to Ichigo. They pushed a bit of spiritual power in his back, allowing the wing, Shiro, and Zangetsu to disappear. Ichigo looked around for them before raising his hands towards Masaki, wanting to be carried. Isshin and Masaki laughed, their worries fading.

* * *

><p><strong>So hi again. I hope you enjoyed reading and if you really liked it pleases review! I have no fear of Flames and am open to criticism. Don't worry I'll update...when I remember to.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry its not that I forgot to update but i now have a job and that keeps me kinda busy. And now that stupid little plot bunny decided it was asexual and produced another one. Poor me. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, Bleach does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p><span>Time Of Sealing<span>

By the time the year and a half passed, Isshin and Masaki had forgotten all about the sealing. That was until Uruhara decided to remind them by jumping through their bedroom window in the middle of the night. Isshin and Masaki were sure the only reason he didn't die was because he was a shinigami. After Uruhara calmly explained his reasons for being there, Masaki led him to Ichigo's room.

"Is the sealing really necessary?" Masaki asked worriedly. Uruhara only nodded in response. When they opened the door they were shocked to find Ichigo wide awake in his crib. He was staring out the window with wide, innocent eyes. He stood up and walked to the side of the crib, arms outstretched as though reaching for something. He never noticed the adults walking in as his back was towards them.

"Ichigo?" Masaki called him softly.

He turned his head to face them, a wide grin on his face. All hell broke loose. A human sized hollow burst through the window, hurtling straight towards Ichigo. The adults transformed and watched in horror, trying to hurry to save the infant. Suddenly, they struggled to remain standing and breathing as a huge reiastu was felt. The hollow was pinned down to the floor by the sheer force of it. The source of the reiatsu was Ichigo.

He sat back down, gurgling happily as two familiar spiritual entities made themselves known. Zangetsu and Shiro looked around for the reason they were summoned. Their eyes immediately landed on the writhing hollow. They both pulled out a zanpakuto and drove it through the hollow's mask. With an inhuman screech it disintigrated before their eyes. They then faded away and with them, the huge reiatsu as well. Ichigo giggled and waved goodbye to them.

"See, this is why he has to be sealed. His reiatsu is so strong that hollows will continuously be after him to consume his soul," Uruhara told them. Isshin and Masaki could only nod solemnly, allowing Uruhara to pick Ichigo up.

He then walked to the center of the room where he had placed pillows to keep Ichigo comfortable. He then kneeled down and place one hand on top of the infant's head. Soon a white flash filled the room followed by a baby's wail and the echoing voice shouting, "Binding seal 182: Suppression!"

When the light cleared they found Uruhara standing once more, an unconscious Ichigo in his arms. Masaki quickly took Ichigo from him, making sure that he was okay.

"What's going to happen now?" Isshin asked.

"His reiatsu is surpressed to that of a human, barely noticeable. I am unsure about what will happen when he gets older but this will keep the hollows from going after him. It's the best that I could do." With that said, Uruhara jumped out of the window, disappearing into the night. Isshin and Masaki stared at the broken window before deciding it was best to have Ichigo sleep with them tonight.

The years flew by and soon both Isshin and Masaki nearly forgot that Ichigo's reiatsu and inheritance were sealed. The only thing that reminded them of it were the faint birthmarks on his back and his ability to see ghosts. This ability puzzled them but they figured that if he was born a pure human he would have still retained the ability.

Ichigo signed up for karate classes apparently taking the meaning of his name seriously. Isshin and Masaki couldn't help but laugh at their son's seriousness. It was even more amusing when they told him he would have two more people to protect. After that news the four and a half year old took classes seriously.

(Time skip!)

A few months after he turned five, Ichigo met his little sisters. They were fraternal twins, one born with dark hair and eyes, the other with light hair and brown eyes, Karin and Yuzu. Ichigo's face lit up when he saw them and stared at them continuously, frowning slightly as though concentrating on something. Finally he looked at both of his parents with the most serious face he could muster. "I will protect them the best I can because I am a protector ," He said, his little chest puffed up to show how serious he was.

All Masaki and Isshin could do was nod proudly at their son. After Ichigo finally fell asleep both Masaki's and Isshin's happy faces slid into worried expressions. They quickly walked to their sleeping daughters and turned them over, looking for any tell-tell signs that they inherited any of their parents gifts. Yuzu had a single faint birthmark, barely noticeable.

They pushed a bit of reiatsu into it and it glowed faintly but took on no physical or spiritual shape. The glow it had surprised them though. It was a light grey almost white color. They stopped the flow of reiatsu before repeating the process on the darker haired twin. Karin's birthmark was much more noticeable than her sister's. When they pushed the reiatsu into it, it took on a phantom like shape. It was but a single wing coming out of her left shoulder blade but it was easily seen through. It was grey with the edges fading into black.

As they let the wing fade away they let out a sigh of relief. Their daughters would not need to be sealed and would live their life fairly normal. They were a bit concerned whether they would have the ability to see spirits as well, but that was something that only time would tell. With one last lingering look at the twins both parents then crawled into bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know it's going kinda slow. Really sorry about that, but just bear with me, pretty please. <strong>


	3. Ch 3: Reawakening Pt 1

**A.N: Hey eveybody! I know, I know. Long time but look at the bright side, I updated in the same month so you have to at least give me a thums up for that. I would also like to thank everyone that reviewed, cyber cookies to you all. Same stuff I usually tell you guys. It is yaoi, just not yet but it will be eventually. There might be some strong language, well it is strong if you consider it strong.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I wish I did but I don't.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo knew he was different from the other kids. He knew he was able to see things other kids weren't able to and he knew people would pick fights with him because of his hair. At this thought he pouted, something his mother took notice of.<p>

"Is something wrong Ichigo?" She asked him. He looked up at her and gave that one special smile he reserved just for her. Masaki's worry faded a bit as she looked down at her nine year old son.

"Nothing is wrong kaa-san. Now that I think about it, why is it that Tatsuki beats me in dojo. She's a girl! I'm a protector! I should be stronger!" He stated. Masaki smiled at her son. He was just so cute sometimes. She continued listening to his babbling as they walked home from his karate dojo. The river flowing besides them and a bridge hanging over head connecting the two areas. Ichigo continued talking until he looked at the river.

Masaki stopped walking as soon as she heard Ichigo's footsteps stop. She looked back at him worriedly as he stared down at the river, so still and serious. It briefly reminded her of the night they had sealed his powers. He suddenly broke into a run.

"Ichigo!" She screamed as he ran towards it.

"Kaa-san, there's a girl! She's gonna jump in, I have to stop her!" Ichigo shouted back, worry in his eyes. Masaki quickly looked down to see if it was true before momentarily freezing in place. That was no girl that her son saw, it was the Grand Fisher… And Ichigo was running straight towards him.

Masaki quickly doubled her efforts before realizing that by running, she wouldn't make it on time. She pushed reiatsu into her back allowing her wings to appear. She dived down the slope, wings pressing into her back allowing her to gain speed. She reached Ichigo in no time and grabbed him just as the Grand Fisher leaped from the water and landed right where Ichigo stood merely seconds before. He roared angrily up at Masaki as she hovered above him, Ichigo safe in her arms.

"Kaa-san, what is that?" He asked through his tears. Masaki just looked down at him, wiping the tears from his eyes, slowly reassuring him. She quickly turned, eager to fly Ichigo to safety before alerting Isshin to destroy the hollow.

"Now where do you think your going?" Roared out the Grand Fisher as he swung a fist towards Masaki, knocking her out of the air and crashing into the ground below. Ichigo rolled out of her arms stopping a few yards away from them. He slowly sat up, dazed from his tumble. Masaki tried to dart back towards him, but it was a futile attempt as the hollow grabbed her leg, dragging her back towards him. He paused as he felt her reaitsu.

"Your reaitsu is kinda the same as that bastard that abandoned the rest of us hollows years ago. Just because he was a vasto lorde he thought he was stronger and better that the rest of us and mated with a winged human. He started feeling again. That fucker! You know what else human? You look a bit like him, along as his winged mate, so you will die like them as well!"

He swung his free hand at her causing her to fly and hit the wall of the bridge. She slid down a faint trail of blood showing she had suffered a head wound. The Grand Fisher cackled insanely as he mixed her identity with her sire that betrayed them so long ago. His chuckle stopped as he felt a faint kick at his side. He turned and saw Ichigo trying to fight him. This caused him to start laughing again.

"So you think you can defeat me you little brat?" He laughed before he leaned over child. Ichigo looked up at him, fear in his eyes. It was quickly replaced by determination as he saw his mother weakly crawling towards him. That was all he needed to see to overcome his fear and continue his assault on the hollow.

The Grand Fisher rolled his eyes before flicking his fingers at Ichigo sending him flying back, the breath and consciousness knocked out of him. Masaki watched with horror filled eyes as she watched her son thrown back. She struggled to her feet and flew to her son unaware of the blood soaking her hair or the hollow that was watching her in sadistic glee.

When she was close enough to grab him, a punch hit her, throwing her off course. She tucked her wings into her body as she tumbled across the ground. She looked up back at the hollow and the sight froze the blood in her veins. Ichigo had been grabbed by the back of his karate uniform and was dangling over the hollow's open maw. She watched in slow motion as he started falling when instinct kicked in. She jumped into the air and flew towards him while drawing one hand forward in front of her face, a hollow mask forming. Claws grew at the end of her hands as she grabbed her son seconds before the hollow's mouth closed shut. Turning around mid-flight she sliced off a few of his fingers before turning around, hoping the distraction was enough to give her time to fly home.

"You bitch! You'll fucking pay for that!" The Grand Fisher cried out in rage. He drew his good hand back in a claw like manner, a glow forming around it. He aimed at Masaki's retreating figure before he threw the cero at her. Masaki screamed as she felt the burning pain at her back as she was hit. She fell to the ground wrapping her arms around Ichigo, protecting him with her body as they hit the ground. She felt the ground tremble below her as the hollow charged to where she had fallen. As her legged was grabbed and she was dragged back once again she let go of Ichigo, allowing to stay in the small crater she had formed from the fall.

"You think you can hurt me and get away with bitch? Let's see how you like it," Grand Fisher roared as he ripped off one of her wings. She screamed and gasped for breath as her blood began pooling around her. She was quickly turned on her back as the hollow as he shed the illusion on his tail allowing a sharp blade to be revealed at the end of it. From the corner of her eye she saw Ichigo regain consciousness and sleepily sit up, just for his eyes to widen as he saw her bleeding form.

"Run Ichigo!" Was all she was able to scream out as the Grand Fisher stabbed her in her stomach with his tail. Ichigo watched with wide eyes as he saw the blood leak out of his mother's mouth.

"Kaa-san!"

"Why are you crying brat? There's no use of crying over her," The hollow said as he wrapped his tail around Masaki and threw her back to the ground. The sickening sound of breaking bones resounded in the air along with the heavy scent of blood. The hollow laughed as he saw the tears fall before getting ready to charge at the child. "You're next!"

Ichigo stared frozen at the form of his mother before his vision became clouded with rage. He stared at his mother's murderer before letting out an anguish filled scream in the air that even froze the hollow in place. His bangs covered his eyes as a pulse of power emanated from him. His white karate uniform bled black as it changed into a shinigami uniform. A zanpakuto appeared at his waist as two mature wings sprouted from his back. One white and one black. What caught the hollow's attention though was the hollow mask that appeared in his hand. He watched with slight fear as the nine year old placed it over his face, warm honey brown eyes turning gold on black as soon as it was on.

In a now warbled voice Ichigo spoke to him. "I'm not next monster. You are."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Mwuhahaha cliff hanger, sorta. Yes I know, it is a little dark. What can I say, angsty mood today. As you noticed it is a longer chapter than most. My way of thankin you guys and apologizing for having you guys wait. Also because this chapter would have been super long if I put eveything up. Sorry about that.<strong>


	4. Ch 4: Reawakening Pt 2

**A.N: Hello! I just want to thank you all for reviewing. Same usual stuff that I normally say. Oh, yes. I am sorry for any mistakes in any of the chapters. I just pretty much write it and post it. **

**Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I now have ownership of Bleach...just kidding, I still don't own it.**

* * *

><p><em>(Kurusaki Residence)<em>

Isshin waited at home. He had just put the twins to bed to take a nap and everything seemed right. He just had to wait for his wife and Ichigo to return home, yet a feeling of dread was slowly growing in his stomach. He started pacing around the living room as the time slowly passed. It was nearing sunset when he felt it. A sudden wave or reaitsu hit him, one that he hadn't felt for over eight years. His eyes widened as he recognized it. "Ichigo."

_(Uruhara Shouten)_

Uruhara sat in his shop with Yoruichi at his side enjoying his cup of tea. The very cup of tea that he nearly spilled in his lap as the wave of reaitsu hit him as well. He quickly recognized it as he stood up. Before Yoruichi could storm out of the room to find it, he stopped her.

"Yoruichi, I want you to go to Isshin's home. If he isn't there, it is understandable but stay there and watch those twins of his. If he is there tell him I will meet him at the source of the reaitsu," He told her. Yoruichi nodded, knowing there was no time to ask question, especially whenever the smiling idiot was this serious. She flash stepped to Isshin's home, arriving just as he stepped out of his gigai.

"Uruhara said he'll meet you there," Was all she said and all she got in response was a nod before he too flash stepped away.

_(With Ichigo)_

Ichigo continued to stare at the hollow before him, his hand slowly moving towards the sword at his hip. As soon as the hollow moved towards him, he drew it. It resembled any other regular zanpakuto in its sealed form. The Grand Fisher couldn't help but laugh as he saw it. Here he was moments before frightened of the brat in front of him.

"You think you can defeat me with that tiny thing. Even if you have some of the abilities of a shinigami and wings, you wouldn't know how to use them," With that said, he increased his movement towards the boy to a full head on charge. He was, however, surprised when the boy suddenly disappeared from his sight. Skidding to a halt he turned around to see Ichigo swing the sword in front of him as it suddenly began to glow. It's shape changed as it grew longer until it was twice the height of the child. When the glow stopped, it was long and pointed and had no guard.

His regenerating abilities finally kicked in as his fingers grew back. He flexed them before running towards boy. Ichigo raised the zanpakuto in front of him as he threw a wave of blue light at the hollow. The grand Fisher cried as the light cut into his shoulder, blood oozing from the wound before it quickly healed again. Ichigo frowned under the mask before he threw another light wave at him, effectively slowing the hollow down. It gave him enough time to leap out of the way.

The Grand Fisher couldn't believe it. He was losing to a child. Already he received two flesh wounds from the brat while landing none. He roared in anger before he prepared a cero for him. Ichigo stood still, watching his attack with golden pupils following every move. As the cero was thrown at him he moved his sword in front of him, blocking at the last minute.

"There, that'll teach you to mess with me yo-" The hollow had no chance to finish his sentence as a cero ripped into his stomach. He eyes stared at boy in shock, the grinning skull mask staring back at him. Ichigo had hit him with a cero of his own. The kids gloves were officially off now. He roared charging past the boy before his tail wrapped around Ichigo, effectively pinning his arms at his sides. The hollow then through Ichigo into the river with enough force to actually part the water and see the bottom before the river quickly reformed and enclosed him. He watched the river for any sign of Ichigo before turning around to face the dying women in front of him.

"Bankai!"The Grand Fisher froze. No, the brat was that, just a brat, he wouldn't know how to do that yet, would he? His mental question was answered as Ichigo suddenly appeared before him, his shinigami outfit now turned into black robes tinged with red. His sword was pure black with a silver edge, a small broken chain hanging from it. Ichigo looked back at his mother, her mask had broken long ago, before he turned back to face the hollow. He suddenly charged forward and without the use of shunpo, managed to stab the hollow six times within the blink of an eye. On his seventh strike though, his attack was blocked and a set of claws slashed open his sides.

Ichigo coughed before darting away, allowing the hollow to follow him away from his mother before turning to face him. He attacked again in a flurry of slashes and stabs, some of them hitting his mark, others blocked. He was suddenly knocked aside as the Grand Fisher's tail rammed into him, leaving a long slash from his left shoulder to his right hip. He fell to the ground in pain before slowly getting up. He suddenly took to the air.

"White Chaos," Was all the warning the hollow had as a white chain suddenly wrapped itself around him. He screeched as thick spikes suddenly sprouted from the links, sinking themselves into his body. Ichigo landed in front of him, the sword halfway buried into the ground. The zanpakuto had changed once again. It was white with a black flame licking the edge. At the end of the hilt, there was a skull with the jaw hanging open where the chain was attached.

"You hurt kaa-san when she did nothing wrong. I couldn't protect her and for that you must pay. Hades Judgment!" He cried as he twisted the zanpakuto as though turning a key. He leapt backwards as the ground suddenly opened. Skulls lined a swirling vortex of black and red as flames set the skulls alight. Screams and fiendish laughs came from it as the chain was slowly dragged into the swirl.

The Grand Fisher was frightened. He tried to move but the chains tightened around him. As he continued to struggle, he heard it start hissing. Looking fearfully at the chain he noticed as spikes grew longer and thicker, impaling him more, and now that black hell fire started to enclose him. By the time he looked back up he was merely inches from the gaping hole. What was inside though made him wet himself. A pair of blood red eyes stared up at him, the scelera bright yellow. Fangs were bared as the arm of rotting flesh continued pulling the chain, dragging him close. As soon as he was close to the edge it rose up and grabbed him before pulling him in. His screams echoed out as black flames rose, closing the portal.

The mask crumbled and fell off of Ichigo's face, allowing his tears to fall freely. He quickly ran to his mother's side. The whole time she watched her son, proud that he tried to protect her, despite getting hurt in the process. She struggled to stay in the world of the living for even she knew that no matter what, she could not be saved. Ichigo fell on his knees next to her. "Kaa-san."

"It'll be okay Ichigo, my little protector. I know you will be able to protect your sisters no matter what. Just know that I love you, and will always be there for you. Good bye my son," She told him softly. With that her soul left her body, the spirit chain broken. She gave him one last hug before she glowed and was replaced with hundreds of white feathers that drifted to the sky. Ichigo watched them mournfully before exhaustion and blood loss claimed him and fell next to his mother's body fast asleep.

Two spiritual figures then appeared and knelt down next to Ichigo. Zangetsu and Shiro. "Wow, da King really took a beating, and he managed to open the portal to Hades' First Circle. Feisty lil' guy ain't he 'Getsu."

"What have I told you about calling me that you infernal hollow," Was all he growled out before healing Ichigo's wounds. He quickly scanned the area. "You two can come out now."

Isshin and Uruhara walked out from under the bridge where they had been hiding. They had arrived a few seconds after Ichigo had had opened the portal. They had both seen that it was too late to save Masaki and were not going to interfere with the battle unless it was necessary. Isshin was close to joining the fight several times just to be held back by Uruhara. It was Ichigo's fight after all and a chance to observe the powers that came with his inheritance.

"Is he all right?" Isshin asked in a cracked voice, an obvious sign that he had been crying.

"He will live. I have healed all his wounds and suppressed most of this event, however, the seal has been broken. You need to replace it for he is still too young-" He stopped speaking mid-sentence before darting away towards a hollow that just appeared. With a quick thrust into the mask it was gone. "As I was saying, he is still to young to wield his power and his soul calls out to the other hollows. Reseal him until his powers are ready to awaken when he is ready for them."

With that said, Zangetsu and Shiro disappeared. Isshin carefully lifted Ichigo off the floor before looking back at Uruhara. The silent question was understood. Uruhara walked to him and placed his hand over Ichigo's forehead. "Binding Seal #183: Dormant!"

They watched in awe as his shinigami robes slowly turned back into the pristine white karate uniform. His zanpakuto turning into slivers before combining once again with his soul, his wings retracting into his body. Isshin hugged him tighter as he call the authorities to cover up what happened. After he was questioned and his wife's corpse carted away, he began his walk home with a heavy heart. How was he going to explain this to his children?

* * *

><p><strong>There! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll write and post whenever I have a chance. Open to criticism! Review if you want and remember: I have no fear of Flames! Hahahaha toodles!<strong>


	5. Ch5: Enter the Living World, Byakuya

**Hello dear readers I am back!**

**S-iC: I think they know already, you are updating.**

**First of all let me apologize to all of you for the late late LATE update. You see, I started school again so yay I'm a freshman again, so exciting. And then work has been driving me up the wall. And then theres been days that I've just been plain lazy but after reading your reviews it spurned me to get back to the story.**

**S-ic: You're forgetting something...**

**Oh that's write this is my muse/inner-voice/damn annoying plot bunny from hell/concious. Say hi to S-ic. now what you have all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach in any way or form, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**A/n I forgot to mention. This is where things start going off the plot line.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up from his sleep panting for breath. Of all the memories he had to relive, why the hell did it have to be that one. He sat up in bed, leaning against the head board. This was the fifth time that month that he dreamt of his mother's death. Yet, there was something about it that seemed off. He remembers running to the girl to try and stop her from jumping into the river then everything goes black before he hears the echoing voice of Masaki repeating her last words to him. After that he just remembers Goat-face telling his sisters and him that their mother died by being beaten to death by some thugs wanting to steal her purse.<p>

He sighed and frowned. Looking over at his alarm clock he noticed it was only two in the morning. He groaned before trying to go back to sleep. Yet, with the memories still fresh in his mind sleep evaded him. He got off the bed and walked to his dresser for his secret stash. He pulled out a fun-sized chocolate bar and ate slowly, allowing it to wash away his fear and anxiety. He crawled back to bed and was finally able to go back to sleep.

"Ichi-nii, it's time to wake up," Yuzu called, knocking on the door lightly. He groaned before getting up. There was no use trying to sleep a bit more, last time he tried that, Karin walked in and literally dragged him from bed. He dressed quickly and opened the door just as Karin was outside, her hand up as though she was about to knock on his door.

"Great, you're awake. Nightmares again?" She asked in a bored yet concerned voice as she looked up at him. He blinked in confusion, wondering how she had known. She gestured with her hand as though wiping something off her mouth allowing him to copy her movement. His hand was smeared with chocolate. He turned red before allowing his normal scowl to return upon his face.

"Thanks," He mumbled. She just waved it off before sighing. He looked at her, wondering what he did wrong now.

"Did you have to wear another shirt with a fifteen on it, what are you doing, allowing it to be a name tag for the whole world to know your name?" Karin asked rhetorically as she walked downstairs. Ichigo only grumbled under his breath as they reached the landing of the first floor. He quickly ducked down just as a flying figure passed over his head, crashing into the wall.

"Well done my son! I have taught you eve-" Isshin was cut off as Ichigo stomped in his head.

"Shut up Goat-Face, you're too loud and its still early in the morning," He grumbled as he continued to stomp on Isshin's head, a tick mark growing before he turned and walked into the kitchen. His mouth watered at the breakfast that Yuzu had cooked for them. Soon they were all seated and were finally able to dig in.

Ichigo reached over for the newspaper and began scanning it. He froze as he reached an article on the second page. A little girl was hit by a drunk driver yesterday. She had died on the scene. What tore his heart even more, though, was that she was only eight years old, two years younger than his little sisters. He scanned the paper to find where the accident took place. I know this street, its two blocks away from where I normally walk. I'll go visit her today, he thought as he pushed the paper aside and finished his breakfast. As soon as he finished he walked back upstairs to finish getting ready for school.

"What the hell you bastard!" A thuggish teen cried as Ichigo slammed his fist into his friends face. Ichigo just turned before attacking him as well as the last remaining friend. He then pointed to the knocked over vase.

"Can one of you bastard's tell me what that is?" He asked towering over them. When none of them spoke he pointed at him. "You!"

"It's a vase of flowers."

"Correct!" He then proceeded to punch the guy. "Now why was it put there?"

"In memory of that kid who died there," The other one whimpered before Ichigo kicked him. He then turned to face the last one.

"Now why is it turned over?"

"Well maybe one of us knocked it over with our skateboards," He whispered before Ichigo kneed him in the face.

"Right. Now if any of you have any respect for the dead I do not want to see you here again. Now leave!" He roared at them. The three skaters quickly vanished from his sight. He then turned around and fixed the knocked over vase. "Sorry about that. How about I bring you more flowers tomorrow?"

The spirit of a young girl appeared before him, smiling. "Thank you Nii-san! I would really like that. I like it when you visit me since you're the only one that can see and talk to me."

Ichigo smiled softly at her, one of the very few smiles he ever shows, before walking away waving, "Hurry up and go to heaven," He told her over his shoulder. She just smiled and waved back before fading. As Ichigo walked closer to his school he felt a chill run down his spine. Something was going to happen, what exactly was unknown to him.

_(A/n: I am skipping the whole time Rukia and Ichigo meet, we all know what happens so there is no need to write it. Skipping to when Rukia is taken away. BEWARE! This is where things start going out of the original plotline.)_

Byakuya stared down at the city, a frown showing his distaste. His adopted sister was missing, and she was missing in the human world where she faced both dangers of Hollows and regular human greed and evils. It doesn't matter if she survived Rugonkai, she was missing which indicated failure for the Kuchiki clan. He, Kuchiki Byakuya did not accept failures, though deep down was the sense of fear and concern that he had hidden so well for his adopted sister.

Abarai Renji, his lieutenant stood by his side, surveying the city as well. Byakuya had to hide the smirk that was threatening to appear. His lieutenant poorly hid the affections he had for Rukia, but once they find her, he would have a nice long chat with Renji concerning his affection and several blades piercing him if he hurt his sister in any way.

He was quickly brought out of such thoughts as he sensed an incredibly high reiatsu flare up before dying down. He couldn't describe it well, but he was sure it felt as though it was calling him. He cleared his head of such thoughts. His heart would only belong to Hisame, his late wife, and nobody else. Still, though, the reiatsu he felt, no matter how brief the contact, felt warm, lively, and so sinfully tempting.

Ichigo did not lnow what happened. He just got out of his human body to train in his spiritual form when his reiatsu suddenly flared up. He was sure he came in contact when another's reiatsi ut it happened to quick, besides, he sucked at sensing. Must have been his imagination.

Rukia was puzzled by what just occurred. That blast of reiatsu should have pushed her back, instead it went through her, as though acting as a beacon for someone, or something. At this thought her mood darkened. She walked behind Ichigo and hit him on the back of his head, hard.

"What the hell was that for you midget?" Ichigo yelled at her as he stood back up. He cowered as soon as she glared at him.

"Keep your reiatsu under control. If you do that again it will surely call more Hollows and they will come all because of you," She said quietly, her voice cold and even, hinting at the anger she felt. Ichigo nodded fearfully before resuming the training she had him doing. Both were unaware of the man and cat watching them from their hiding place.

Kisuke recognized what the flash of reiatsu was. Whoever was meant for Ichigo just entered the world of the living. He remembered seeing that same flash when both Isshin and Masaki met. Hopefully whoever it was would be able to survive the Strawberry. Mentally Kisuke wished them luck.

He continued to watch the pair train, the whole group silent except for the sound of clashing blades. Little did they know what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Sorry for any mistakes, feel free to point them out. Thanks for reading, it's up to you if you want to review. Oh yeah, before I forget, anonymous reviews are accepted. Theres a good chance I might have read one of your fanfics and was to lazy to login (S-iC: Read as forgot password) so it might be under the name SiC. Thanks for reading, remember Flames do me no harm, im a pyromaniac.<strong>


End file.
